


Kata

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Martial Arts, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: After practicing her Kata on the sports pitch of Queen's Mayfair Academy, Chise invites Lily Gaveston to watch her daily practice routine.





	Kata

**Author's Note:**

> I am no expert on martial arts, and didn't base Chise's Kata on any real forms, other than very generally.  
Additionally, while this was written as a separate story, it can be seen as part of the Smoke and Mirrors series.  


Chise calmly walked out into the middle of the field. She wore her school uniform, with the addition of a belt. Hanging at her hip was her bokken.

When she reached the middle, she stopped and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, raising her arms, then bringing them back down as she breathed out. She turned instantly taking a combat stance, eyes open and fists clenched. Slowly and deliberately she thrust one fist after the other, twisting as she reached her arm's full extension. Then flattening her hands out, she spun on one foot, again with slow deliberation. When she had spun 180 degrees, she lashed out with one knife-like slash of her right hand. When she spun back around again, her left hand slashed out. She held the pose, one leg raised, and pulled her arms back to her sides, clenching them again into fists. Then as smoothly and slowly as she had with her hands, she kicked up high into the air with her raised leg. It coiled back to her body again, to kick out at face height. She brought her leg back close to her body.

With a loud shout, she leapt into the air, spinning, and lashed out with her foot with terrifying force. She landed gracefully on one feet, only to kick out again at face height, chest height, and groin height in rapid succession.

She brought her leg back close to her body, lowering slowly again into a combat-ready stance.

She heard applause, and blinked in surprise. She stood up stiff and straight, bowing to an imaginary opponent before her, then turned slowly to the source.

A group of half a dozen girls stood watching her at a respectable (and safe!) distance, clapping. All had very appreciative looks and wide eyes.

"Oh that was amazing," one girl said with a wide grin.

A redhead nodded in agreement. "Wonderful. I could watch that for hours," she sighed, her cheeks turning red.

"Quite lovely to watch, but not very useful in a fight," another girl with glasses noted.

Chise focused on her.

"Well, each maneuver that you saw is one that can and has been used in battle. You are correct, that such a combination in such a slow and deliberate manner would be inappropriate for a serious fight."

The girl nodded.

"I notice too that you never used your sword."

"Ah. Yes, there are separate kata for that."

"Kata?" asked a dark-skinned girl.

Chise nodded at her.

"Yes. It is the Japanese term for the maneuvers that you saw. It is, quite literally practice of the form of attack and movement. It is to test my discipline and stamina as much, if not more, than the actual attacks themselves."

"Can we see more?"

Chise grinned.

"Well, as it happens, I was planning on further exercise. If you desire to watch you may. I must request, however, that you refrain from interrupting with applause, until such time as I signal that I have finished, by bowing."

Several girls blushed.

"Sorry," the dark-skinned girl said shyly.

"It is alright. I rarely practice in the open, to avoid interruptions. I have myself to blame as much as anyone."

"We'll let you do your next ... kata, was it?"

Chise nodded. She stood stiff, and bowed to the crowd. Then she turned, and settled into a loose combat stance. She took a deep breath. In one smooth and fluid motion, she gripped the hilt of her bokken in one hand, and drew it out of her belt. It swept in a wide flashing arc in front of her. Her free hand grasped the hilt, and twisted the wooden blade, moving forward and turning at her waist. With a shift of her feet, she moved the blade up, forward, and slashed downward. Then she shifted back to a one-handed grip, moving backward with a very wide stance, the blade over her head as her free hand, palm out, raised in front of her. Once more in a slow and precise manner, she slid forward to one knee, the blade moving in a wide arc to her side and front. She again gripped the hilt in both hands. Remaining on one knee, she shook the blade, and flipped it back around. With one hand on the hilt, and the other at her belt, she slowly slid the bokken back into its loop.

She stood stiffly, bowing first at her imaginary opponent, then she turned to the cluster of girls (which had grown since she had started her second kata) and bowed to them.

Again there was enthusiastic applause.

She grinned, and looked at her audience.

"Beautiful," said a dignified girl with long, dark-brown hair and deep green eyes.

"Lily Gaveston. I am surprised to see you here," Chise said, giving an extra half-bow in her direction. Lily's cheeks turned pink.

"Well ... I mean, you're practicing in the middle of the pitch. I could hardly not notice you."

"Of course," Chise replied.

There were murmurs of appreciation among the girls, and someone shouted "We wanna see more!"

Chise shook her head.

"I am sorry, but that is all that I have time for."

"Awww!"

"Miss Chise, will you please practice tomorrow too?"

"Can you put on a demonstration for the fencing club?"

"Can you ... can you?"

"Girls," Lily said in a stern voice, "please stop badgering her. She has said her peace, and after her exertion she surely wants rest."

There were more mutters of disappointment, but the crowd dispersed.

Chise walked over to Lily.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh," Lily replied, her cheeks darkening, "it was nothing. I mean ... I don't disagree with them. You are absolutely stunning."

Her blush deepened.

"I ... I mean, your movement. Your control."

Chise nodded.

"Of course. I am, I must confess, poor at it. I lack the discipline necessary."

"What? Nonsense! Your form was absolutely lovely!"

"No Lily-san, it is adequate for a samurai at practice. I would be lucky to not embarrass myself at a competition."

"They ... they have competitions?"

Chise nodded, and started to walk back toward the buildings of campus. Lily walked alongside her.

"I confess to having little interest in them, however."

"Why is that?" Lily asked.

"I have experienced true combat."

Lily glanced at her.

"The duel?"

"That for one, yes."

Lily smiled. "You were stunning then, as well."

Chise's cheeks dusted with pink.

"I did only what was needed at that time."

Lily didn't say anything, but her smile widened, just a touch.

They walked in silence back to the dorm rooms, and halted at the door.

"Chise?"

"Yes, Lily-san?"

"You ... you said you don't practice much?"

"I practice continually. I rarely do so in public."

"I ... I see. I must confess ... I'd enjoy watching you practice again."

Lily shrugged, her face reddening again. She dropped her gaze to her feet.

Chise looked surprised.

"Is that so? I suppose that I would not object."

"You ... you wouldn't?"

"Indeed, not. Though perhaps it might be nicer in a more private setting."

Lily's eyes snapped back up to meet Chise's, despite her cheeks reddening even further.

"Yes, I would like that very much!"

"Well, then. Tomorrow at this same time, in practice room B perhaps?"

"Yes! I'll be there, Chise!"

Chise nodded, and again gave her a small bow.

"Until then, Lily-san."

***

Practice room B was one of several specialized rooms in the Queen's Mayfair Academy's gymnasium, it was set up for ballet, and free for student use when not hosting a class or the ballet club.

Lily Gaveston paused at the entrance to practice room B. She took a deep breath. Yesterday she had watched Chise exercise out on the sports pitch. Her fluid movements, unarmed and with her wooden sword, had been captivating. Lily hadn't been the only one to stop and watch. And now today, Chise had invited her to watch a more private, indoor exercise session.

Kata, she had called it.

Lily considered knocking. It was a public room, but she still felt, however briefly, that simply entering would show bad form. She sighed, and pushed the thought aside. She was stalling.

She pushed the door open, and was greeted instantly by the vision of Chise sitting on the floor, cross-legged. Her eyes were closed, and her hands, palms up, rested on her knees. She wore white bindings around her breasts, and a white loincloth. A leather belt was tied around her waist, with a loop for her bokken. A thin black ribbon was tied around her left forearm. She wore nothing else. Quietly, Lily entered the room, thankful that she had not knocked on the door.

Chise opened her eyes, and turned her head with a smile.

"Lily-san. Welcome. I am glad you have come."

Lily's cheeks grew warm, but she kept her composure.

"Thank you for having me, Chise."

The Japanese girl stood in a motion as fluid as any Lily had seen yesterday, lifting her bokken from the floor and sliding it into her belt.

"Please, sit by my belongings," she said indicating her pile of clothing and a towel sitting by a wall. "I should not want you to be harmed by my actions."

Lily nodded.

"Yes. Yes, of course."

She sat and watched as Chise walked over to the door and turned the lock, then moved around the room slowly, examining the walls and the floor. The back wall had floor to ceiling mirrors, and a waist-high handrail ran along it from one side to the other. Chise examined the length of this, then at last looked out the window on the far side of the room.

Satisfied, she walked back to the center of the room, favoring Lily with a broad smile.

Lily's cheeks grew warmer.

Chise closed her eyes, and raised her arms, taking in a deep breath, then letting it out as she allowed her arms to come down to her sides.

She opened her eyes, settling into a fighting stance. Lily watched as Chise clenched her fists, and with slow precision, thrust each forward, twisting her forearm as she reached her full extension. She did this four times, then turned smoothly to her left. She repeated the slow, precise punches four times, then turned again, and then again. When she had done this in each of the cardinal directions, she brought her hands, still with clenched fists, to her side.

She kicked high into the air, slowly, holding the pose with perfect balance.

Lily shivered.

Slowly Chise brought her leg back down, bending it under her body and remaining balanced on one foot. She kicked again, at face height, then repeated the motion to kick at waist height.

Lily swallowed, and was certain her face was on fire. She refused to look at her reflection. Refused to take her eyes off of Chise for a moment.

The Japanese girl, still balanced on one leg, spun slowly around in a wide circle, lashing out with her leg in a sudden, sharp kick when she had spun entirely around.

She settled back down into a low crouch, raising her arms in front of her, hand flat like knife blades. She took in a deep breath, then as she released it made a slow, circular series of motions with her hands in front of her body.

It was mesmerizing. Lily's eyes widened, and she gasped.

With a sharp shout, Chise kicked forward with one leg, then with the other, before dropping almost to her knee, spinning with one leg fully extended.

She converted the spinning motion into a roll, ending in a very low crouch several feet away from where she had started. She rose, her hands in front of her like claws. She clenched them together, slowly pulling them apart to each side, and down.

When her hands reached her side, she opened them, pulled herself up to a standing posture, and bowed to Lily. When she came back up, she wore a huge, silly grin.

Lily applauded.

"That was ... amazing, Chise."

The girl trotted over to Lily, kneeling in front of her.

"I am glad that you enjoy watching my kata."

"It ... it doesn't bother you? I mean, having someone watch?"

"Not at all, Lily-san. In fact, it gives me a strange satisfaction, to know that you appreciate it."

Lily took a very deep breath, and shifted her weight, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah. Well. I mean, it's quite beautiful. It really is like ballet, in a way."

Chise nodded.

"Yes, an admirable Western art. I admire the ballerina. A strong and enduring young girl. She puts so great an effort, so monumental a focus, into toning her body and her spirit, so that she may briefly dance upon the stage."

"And it isn't without pain," Lily whispered. She shrugged. "I studied ballet when I was younger. I didn't pursue it because ... well, as you say, it takes tremendous dedication and focus."

Chise nodded.

"You could have had you chose, I am certain."

Lily nodded.

"I just decided to focus my talents elsewhere. Noble women do not become ballerinas, after all."

Chise laughed softly at this. She looked at Lily for a moment, then reached down to unfasten the belt from her waist. She set it and the bokken to one side.

"Join me," Chise said softly.

"I ... I don't know even the first thing about martial arts! I'd just get hurt."

"No, I do not mean to spar. I mean simply to move. To find joy in slow and deliberate action."

Lily blinked.

"I ... I suppose there's no harm."

Chise nodded, stood, and extended her hand. Lily, after a moment, took it, and Chise pulled her up to her feet.

Chise's hand was very warm, her grasp strong and confident. Lily shivered, again, as Chise kept their hands firmly clasped together as she walked back out to the center of the floor. She stopped, turned to face Lily, and released her hand. Lily felt a brief pang of disappointment, but didn't let it show.

"Now," Chise said softly, "we shall simply move. It does not matter how or for how long. I shall practice a softer kata, and you may follow my motions or do as you will."

Lily smiled, and nodded.

Chise turned to face the mirror, and Lily did likewise. Chise stepped to her side, raising her arm toward Lily, who glanced at her curiously.

"To give myself room," Chise said by way of explanation. Lily nodded, with a smile, and took a step to her side also.

Chise nodded, giving a low bow toward the mirror. Lily, after a moment, likewise bowed.

Chise settled into a loose combat stance, and raised her arms in front of her, with her hands flat like blades. Lily did the same.

Chise began moving her hands in very slow, circular motions. Lily followed her motions as well as she could, half paying attention to Chise's actions, half focusing on her own. It took more willpower than she wanted to admit to keep from just staring at Chise's fluid, hypnotic motions.

After a time, Chise balled her left hand into a fist, and placed her left flat against it. She moved her arms down, very slowly, to her side. Lily did the same.

Then together, they opened their fists as they raised their left hands above their heads. Their left hands swept slowly in an easy, graceful arc down, then their hands slowly switched positions, their left arcing down as they brought their right hands up above their heads.

Chise shifted her weight, balling her hands into fists, and bringing them down to her sides. She pushed one forward, twisting, then the other.

Lily, a beat behind her, continued to follow Chise's movements as well as she could.

Chise brought her hands back to her sides, and lifted her left leg into the air, perfectly balancing on one foot.

Lily tried to imitate the motion, but found herself wobbling unsteadily. She lowered her leg several times, keeping it raised as long as she could, but focused more on not falling or disturbing Chise's concentration.

Chise lowered her leg, again settling into a combat stance, and Lily was all too eager to imitate her.

Chise opened her hands, aiming her palms at the mirror. She breathed in deeply, then out in a heavy, cleansing breath as she pushed her hands out toward the mirror. Lily did the same.

Then Chise placed her palms together, in a prayer-like gesture, and brought them in close to her chest. She breathed in deeply again, spreading her hands wide as she exhaled. Lily did the same.

Then Chise stopped, turned to Lily, and placed her arms at her side. Lily turned to face Chise, and the two bowed to one another.

Chise nodded proudly.

"Well done Lily-san," she praised. Lily's face grew very, very hot indeed, and she shrugged.

"I ... was just imitating you."

Chise nodded.

"You must work on your balance, however. Should you desire, you may continue to train with me."

"I," Lily stammered, shifting on her feet. "I'd like that. I think."

Chise nodded, her expression turning serious.

"You shall never need to fight hand-to-hand, and yet a study of the martial arts would, I believe, do you good."

"Well ... I hope I never have to fight at all! But, if you're willing to put up with me ...."

Chise laughed.

"It would be an honor and privilege to be your sensei."

Lily blinked.

"Oh. Um. Alright. I suppose so. I mean, I don't want to distract you from your own exercises."

"You would not. We would alternate, with you watching me performing my advanced kata, and with you beginning yours with my guidance."

Lily smiled.

"Alright. I accept your offer."

***

Chise stood in the middle of the room, in a fighting stance. Her expression was carefully neutral. She stared at the mirror, fists tightly clenched. She shifted from side to side slowly, her arms waving subtly. Slowly, she thrust her arm up, drawing her forearm and elbow across her own reflection, before shifting and throwing a slow and precise upper-cut punch across her reflection's cheek. She continued to spar with herself in this manner, as the door behind her opened.

"Welcome, Lily," she said evenly, shifting and punching again.

"Apologies for being late, Chise," Lily said.

She walked over to the pile of discarded clothing. She placed her own towel on the floor, and with her face reddening, shed her uniform in favor of athletic bloomers and a light-weight blouse. So attired, and barefoot, she moved toward the center of the room. She stretched out her arm, to make certain she was leaving Chise sufficient room, and began to take deep breaths, raising and lowering her arms as she did so.

"Nonsense," Chise said, "You are by no means late. I was merely impatient today."

She smirked, and gave her reflection an especially vicious jab, before bowing, and turning to Lily.

"If you are ready?"

Lily nodded. Chise turned to her reflection.

"Follow my motions, as well as you can. Be fluid and precise, but it is better to fail to be than to collapse or harm yourself."

"Alright."

Chise adapted a combat stance, and Lily promptly imitated her. Together, they clenched their fists, drawing their arms to their sides. Slowly they punched, first with their left hands, then their left. As Chise had done before, they twisted their forearms when they reached their full extension. They repeated this four times, then Chise drew her arms back to her side, still bent at the elbows. Lily missed a beat when she threw an additional punch, blushed, and hurriedly corrected.

Chise took in a deep breath, and raised her left leg a fraction, before kicking forward slowly. Lily, as before, wobbled slightly, her kick being jerky and far from smooth. She grunted in frustration.

"Focus," Chise chided, returning to a wide stance.

"Sorry," Lily said, imitating her stance.

"Act, do not speak," Chise chided, sharper.

Lily swallowed, suppressing the impulse to apologize again.

Chise raised her right leg, to again kick. Lily, taking an even deeper breath, imitated the action. Again, she was far less smooth than Chise. This time, she kept her focus, returning, smoothly as she could, to her ready stance as Chise did so.

Chise leaned slightly backward, crouching deeper. Her hands held out, palms toward the mirror, made a series of slow, circular motions.

Lily found herself matching Chise's motions readily. She was aware of Chise's actions, but found herself focused on her own. She suppressed a shiver.

Chise clenched her fists, and drew her arms back. As Lily began to do this, Chise lashed out quickly in a series of rapid punches.

"Act. Do not think!"

Lily gasped, and hurriedly punched the air in front of her.

Chise stopped punching, and Lily likewise stopped.

Chise turned to her, and Lily, wide-eyed, turned as well, facing Chise.

"Defend," Chise said.

Lily squeaked, and saw Chise's fist moving toward her face. Slowly. There was no chance that Chise could hit her with any force.

She took a step backward, and Chise moved forward, toward her.

"Act!"

Again, she threw a very slow punch. Lily flattened her hands out into knife-blades, and moved a hand into the path of Chise's fist with a circular motion.

Chise pulled her fist back, and again threw a slow punch toward her. Lily's hands, still moving in slow circles in front of her, almost naturally intercepted Chise's "attack," pushing it aside.

Chise did this several more times, before she pulled her hands back, dropping her arms to her side, and giving Lily a stiff bow. Lily bowed as well, and was unable to suppress a little giggle.

Chise grinned.

"Well done."

Lily shrugged, panting.

"Still, that was perhaps unfair of me."

"It's ... it's alright, Chise. It wasn't really bad."

They stood there for a moment, facing one another.

"You dance, Lily?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes, I do dance. Not ballet, mind."

"No, of course not."

Lily looked at her for a moment.

"Why?"

Chise took a step towards her. Lily remained where she was, even as her heart beat faster.

"It is not that different, is it?"

Lily blinked.

"Oh, I see. You want to dance?"

Chise found her cheeks reddening.

"I mean, it might be good. If you were to exercise some, in a way that you are familiar with."

"I see," Lily nodded.

She placed her right hand on Chise's back, the other gently taking Chise's left.

"Place your other hand on my shoulder,"

Chise did so.

"There's no music, so you'll have to pretend," Lily said with a smile.

Chise nodded.

"Okay. I'll go slowly. Mirror my movements.

Lily applied gentle pressure against Chise's right hip with her left, and slowly stepped forward with her left foot. Chise, tightly focused and glancing down, stepped backward with her right.

Lily nodded, and then stepped forward with her right foot, Chise stepping back with her left. Lily then brought her feet together, followed a moment later by Chise doing the same.

"Good," Lily whispered.

She then stepped back with her right foot. Chise started to pull her her right foot back, but Lily's hand pressed on her back, preventing her from stepping backward. Quickly, Chise corrected her error, stepping forward with her left foot. Lily's left foot stepped back, and Chise stepped forward with her right. Again, they brought their feet together.

"Not bad, for a first-timer," Lily said.

Chise shrugged. "It is a logical step, I am ashamed to have missed it at first."

They continued to dance, left-right, rise-fall, until Chise seemed comfortable enough with the rhythm that Lily added a turn. Chise was aware of what Lily was doing, noting the subtle pressure of her hips.

"Good," Lily said.

They continued to dance. Spinning slowly around the room.

"You dance well, sensei," Chise said in an earnest tone. Lily chuckled.

"I suppose I am more experienced at this."

"Yes. As I suspected, you do have a natural grace and balance. You are simply unused to the Eastern forms."

"Well, you say that, but you're having no problems following my lead."

Chise's blush deepened.

"I ... suppose that is true."

Lily hummed the last few notes of the waltz that she had imagined, and they stopped dancing.

They didn't step away from each other.

Chise took a deep breath, and Lily felt her cheeks grow warm as she became very aware just how close Chise was to her. How her back muscles moved under her hand, and how her fingers loosely entwined with her own. How her hip, barely covered at all, pressed against hers.

Chise looked up into Lily's eyes.

"Um. Do ... you want to continue," she asked in a quiet voice.

Lily wasn't quite certain what she wanted. She found herself releasing Chise's hand, and placing it on her lower back, pulling the Japanese girl even tighter to her. Chise gasped, and her arms slid around Lily's waist.

"Lily?"

"I ... I am sorry, Chise."

Chise narrowed her eyes.

"For what, Lily?"

Lily pulled out of the embrace, and lightly caressed Chise's cheek with her fingertips.

"I don't know," she whispered. Her face was bright red, even as she gazed down into Chise's eyes.

Chise blinked.

"Lily?"

The English girl closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and dropped her hands.

"I need to sit," she lied.

Chise nodded.

"Very well. I shall perform my advanced kata."

Lily smiled and nodded, taking a seat by the pile of their clothing.

*** 

Lily clenched her hands into tight fists. She slowly raised her left leg, bending her lower leg under her. She focused on balance. Remaining upright without wobble, without lowering her leg.

She took a deep breath, and as she released it she kicked out sideways, managing to keep her balance as she did so.

She returned to a combat ready stance, unable to suppress a grin.

"Yes!" Chise exclaimed proudly.

Lily took another breath, raising her other leg. Chise watched, eyes widening, as Lily again managed a side kick without losing her balance.

"Yes!" Chise shouted again. Lily laughed.

"You are becoming better. Your balance is improving. You are bolder and less afraid to risk failing."

Lily stood up straight, and bowed to Chise.

"Thanks to you, sensei," she said, failing to be entirely deadpan in her tone.

Chise laughed softly.

"I can only guide and teach. You find your strength within you."

Lily took another deep breath, and walked over to Chise, who did not hesitate to wrap her arms around Lily's waist.

"Chise, I cannot thank you enough for teaching me."

"It is my pleasure."

They were silent for a moment. Lily's arms around the Japanese girl, their bodies pressed tightly together. Lily still felt heat rise to her cheeks. That would never entirely stop, she suspected. This felt comfortable now though, in a way it had not just a few weeks before.

"Chise, I have a question for you."

She pulled back, looking up quizzically into Lily's eyes.

"Are you ... I mean, do you have any plans for Saturday next?"

Chise blinked.

"The ... the spring ball?!"

Lily blushed.

"Ah. Yes, you're aware of it."

Chise nodded.

"I am. I ... have no plans. I had no intention of attending."

"Rethink your intentions," Lily said simply.

Chise frowned.

"What are you saying?"

"Come with me."

"To the ball?"

"Yes."

Chise turned, and faced the mirror. She looked at herself, then glanced to Lily.

"Is ... is it not traditional to attend the ball as a mixed couple?"

Lily frowned.

"I've turned down half a dozen boys already. Yes, that's tradition. It isn't an unbreakable tradition."

Chise looked back to her reflection.

"You're a splendid dancer," Lily said, walking up behind her and lightly placing her hands on Chise's shoulders.

Chise's eyes met Lily's reflected gaze.

"But are you really fine with me?"

"Chise, how could you ask something like that? We've been training together for a month. If I were not 'alright' with you I wouldn't keep this up."

Chise shrugged.

"It is private though. If we were to attend the ball together, it would be public. People we both know would see us together."

"And?"

Chise blinked.

"And you are not concerned?"

Lily's arms wrapped around Chise's upper torso, and she pressed tightly against her.

"No. What is the very worst that could happen?"

"I could be forced to slay all those in attendance, and flee the country with you as a fugitive from justice."

Lily blinked in surprise, before seeing the wry grin spread along Chise's lips.

"Well. I suppose that would be about the worst thing that could happen, yes."

Chise laughed.

"Then I accept your invitation, Lily."

Lily grinned widely.

"Chise?"

Chise turned, wrapping her arms around Lily's waist.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Kindly do not bring your swords and knives to the dance?"

Chise looked up at her with surprise, before grinning very widely.

"Alright."

"With that settled, it's time for our next order of business."

"I see. And what would that be, Lily-dono?"

Lily grinned.

"Dancing practice of course."

"Of course," Chise nodded seriously.

Lily's right hand shifted to Chise's upper back, her left sought out and grasped Chise's left. Chise placed her right hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Ready?"

Chise nodded. Lily began to hum a waltz, and they moved. Smooth, precise motion together, Lily guiding Chise by increasing and decreasing the subtle pressure on her back, and shifting her hips against Chise's.

The Japanese girl looked up into Lily's eyes, and Lily saw complete trust in them. She shivered, and it took effort to continue the movement.

Chise sighed softly, resting her head against Lily's chest.

"Chise? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said simply.

They spun and glided across the room. Slow, graceful, matching step for step, until at last Lily led them back to the center of the room, humming the last notes of the waltz.

Chise sighed again, and slid her arms around Lily's body. The English girl leaned in close, and softly kissed the top of Chise's head.

The Japanese girl looked up with a surprised gasp, and questioning eyes.

Lily's face turned red.

"I ... sorry. It just .…"

"Don't be sorry," Chise whispered.

Lily's arms were around Chise the next moment, pulling her tight. Their gazes remained locked. Lily swallowed, and her breathing and heart rate increased.

"Lily?"

"I just ... have I told you that you are beautiful?"

Chise's face turned bright red, and a grin crossed her lips.

"I believe that you just have."

They held each other. Chise rested her head against Lily's chest again, closing her eyes.

"Soothing," she said quietly.

Lily rested her cheek against Chise's head.

"Very," she whispered.

***

Chise entered the gymnasium, wearing her belt and bokken over her school uniform. She carried a towel over one shoulder. She passed by the large main room, glancing inside to see a group of boys tossing a basketball between themselves. She walked on.

She moved with certainty and no hesitation to practice room B. Her mind was on the up-coming ball. She imagined herself in the powder-blue dress Dorothy and Charlotte had selected for her. Pressed close to Lily. Gliding and spinning around in the school's formal ballroom.

Dancing was movement. It was, for Chise, a surrender of control. Lily was her sensei in such matters. She guided her in the movements of the dance, and kept her away from danger. The two pressed together moved as one, communicating without words. She shivered.

She pushed the door open, and gasped in surprise. Lily stood in the middle of the room, slowly and smoothly going through the motions of her kata: combat stance, hands loose, neither knife-straight nor curled into fists, circling in front of her.

Quietly, to not disturb her, Chise stepped into the room. She watched as Lily spun slowly, lifting her left leg into the air. She kicked slowly, waist high. It was as high as she kicked, without losing her balance, and if it was imperfect it was still a sight that made Chise feel pride, both in her abilities as a teacher, and in her student's own talents.

Lily flashed Chise a smile, as she finished up her routine, and bowed to the mirror.

"I am surprised," Chise said.

"What, did you think I was too lazy to come early?"

Chise shook her head, smiling.

"No, of course not. Still, I did not expect you to take initiative like this."

Lily gestured toward the window, and Chise noticed that a small portable table had been set, a gramophone upon it.

"Music," Lily said with a smile.

"I see."

"We've not had music before."

"I suppose we have not."

Lily nodded.

"So, get ready. We'll practice dance with proper music."

Chise bowed.

"_Hai_, Lily-dono."

Lily giggled softly.

As Chise tugged off her school uniform, Lily wound the gramophone, and set the needle on the spinning shellac record. A hissing and crackling noise echoed out of the horn-speaker, and she turned.

Chise wore her scant, white wraps and loincloth. Lily gasped and shivered. As they approached one another, she could not help but see Chise's lean, strong muscles move under her skin.

Their hands slid easily into position, their fingers interlocking slightly tighter than strictly necessary. Their hips nestled together. Their gazes locked.

The music began, quiet and slow. Building steadily to a smooth flowing current like the river it was named after. And Lily and Chise drifted, floating on that current of music. Spinning, gliding, their bodily contact conveying to one another volumes of information.

After an eternity that ended far, far too soon, the music stopped, to be replaced by a hiss-scratch, as the needle of the gramophone wavered back and forth without a track to guide it.

And Lily was unwilling to release Chise from her captive grip. Chise stared into her eyes, showing no concern for anything else.

The record slowed as the clockwork of the gramophone wound down, and then stopped.

And finally Lily came to rest.

She took a very deep breath, and swallowed, continuing to stare into Chise's eyes.

They pulled away from one another. Chise turned hurriedly away, trembling. Lily managed to walk over to the gramophone without her knees giving way under her.

"Um. Shall we go again?" Lily asked.

"Yes!" Chise said, a touch too eager. She blushed heavily, but Lily didn't seem to notice.

She lifted the needle from the record, then turned it to the other side. She wound the gramophone, and reset the needle.

They settled into each others' arms again, and the music began. Sprightly and quick, before evoking the call of birds, and sharp fragile sounding strings. Finally into the waltz proper.

They moved to the music, flitting among the airy notes as they tumbled past like so many falling leaves.

The music swelled to its climax, ending at last in flourish and drumroll.

The music stopped, replaced again by the clack-hiss of the aimless needle.

They stopped their movement, and Lily pulled Chise close to her. They held one another tightly, Chise's face resting against Lily's chest and Lily nuzzling softly into Chise's hair. They eventually realized that the gramophone had wound down, and they pulled away from one another reluctantly.

"Well," Lily began.

"Yes," Chise nodded.

"I think we'll be ready."

"Yes," Chise repeated.

They gazed at one another for just another moment, before Chise turned with a serious expression.

"Lily, prepare yourself. You shall follow my movements!"

Lily grinned, and turned to the mirror.

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
